Vanilla Sky
by anerol152
Summary: Written for the QLFC - Round 7. James and Teddy decide to play a prank on everyone's favorite Silver trio (Scorpius, Albus and Rose) but along the way end up with some chemistry of their own


**Chaser 2 of Pride of Portree;**

 **Pairing: H.M.S. Remix (Teddy/James Potter II)**

 **Optional Prompts: (quote) 'Just have a little faith.' - Michael Scofield,** _ **Prison Break,**_ **(dialogue) "You're crazy!" / "Were you ever under the impression that I was normal?", (dialogue) "This isn't safe… or legal for that matter."**

 **Word count : 1339 excluding Author's Notes.**

 **A/N-** **. /revision/latest?cb=20160408071710**

 **To whoever reads this,**

 **Look up Scorpius on the Wiki and look at his face. Do it.  
Oh and ****I'm changing the timeline** **, Teddy is in his** **7th year,** **James in his** **6th** **and Albus, Rose and Scorpius in their** **4th**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

 **Vanilla Sky**

The dungeon classroom was as gloomy as ever, and the smoke from the two bubbling cauldrons floated up and wrapped around the two figures hunched over them. If not for their occasional whispers, the room would have been as quiet as a grave.

One of the figures, James, grinned at the plume of smoke that had just risen from his pewter cauldron. It was hard to see the potion in the dim moonlight shining through the window, but it seemed to be going well. It hadn't blown up in their faces yet, at any rate.

His grandmother would've been impressed that he had managed to get the love potion to this stage without any help—she had an affinity for potions—well, sans the help the figure next to him had provided; which was a lot, he grudgingly admitted to himself.

Then again, Teddy was a seventh year, so he shouldn't have needed help on his own potion.

"I still think you should add the dragonfly wings," said James. The two of them had been debating the matter for a while now. Teddy was completely against the idea.

"We have no way of telling if they're done since _we can't see._ " Teddy's voice was muffled by the mask he wore. The fumes from this potion could go to your head if you breathed them in. Neither of them wanted to become lovestruck fools.

"You care so much about the wings being done so we don't poison anybody. You do realise that this isn't safe… or legal for that matter, anyway?"

"So that makes it _okay_ for us to add a potentially toxic ingredient into the potion, just so you can experiment with brewing times? You're crazy!"

James snorted. "Were you ever under the impression that I was normal? Come on, Teddy. Just have a little faith."

"What's the point of making this potion anyway?" Teddy groaned. He had stated clearly enough that he wanted to go back to bed.

James rolled his eyes. "To prank Al and Rose? Remember?"

"I remember," he grumbled. "Why did you choose to do this in the middle of the night, though?"

"Because we'd get detention. Bloody hell, maybe you _do_ need sleep."

"That's what I've been saying all along."

"Can we just get on with this before it starts to burn?"

Teddy hesitated for a second, but then picked up his stirring rod and ran it through the potion.

* * *

The next morning started as it always did, with breakfast in the Great Hall. Later, it would be said that you could've smelt the trouble brewing in the air as a certain sixth year Gryffindor and seventh year Hufflepuff exchanged smirks. But at the time, the events continued with no one any the wiser as Rose and Albus drank their pumpkin juice. They stilled for a second as little bright pink hearts flashed in their eyes only to disappear moments later. Then, they continued eating their breakfast with determination shining in their eyes.

It started innocently enough.

Rose approached Scorpius with a bouquet she had put together containing flowers found on the Hogwarts grounds. James had burst out laughing at her innocent proclamation of, "Roses for my rose." To which Scorpius merely raised an eyebrow.

Shortly afterwards, Albus presented Malfoy with a box of chocolates, which he accepted… but then he turned away from Albus without even so much as a 'thank you'.

Then came _the poems._ Which wouldn't have been so bad had Albus not inherited his mother's _horrible_ poem writing skills. The best thing that could be said about them was that they rhymed—sort of.

And if the poems weren't bad enough, Rose just happened to find a book full of corny pickup lines in the common room. It wasn't a coincidence; James had put it there.

And despite those failed attempts that seemed to drive Albus and Rose even further from their goal, all the time spent plotting and manipulating them drove Teddy and James closer.

They spent hours in each other's company, and while they always had spent time together, it wasn't like this. Their surroundings, full of potion fumes and plans for romance, seemed to push them together.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Teddy, gesturing to a sheet of paper on the table in front of them.

James shrugged. "It looks good, but I'm not sure about giving them another dose of the potion."

"It's the only decent plan we've had so far…" Teddy trailed off and James sighed.

"We'll need to brew another batch. And _please,_ don't complain about being tired this time," pleaded James.

Teddy laughed. "I'll try not to."

* * *

They were in the dungeons again.

Teddy had picked him up from his dormitory, using an invisibility cloak he had borrowed from one of his friends. It did the job, but James knew that it wasn't as powerful as the one his father owned.

They had made their way down the flights of stairs, careful to avoid being caught.

Now, they were brewing once more. The potion seemed to be going well so far and James leaned back to relax now that the potion was to simmer for two minutes. James took in a deep breath of sugary-scented air and sighed, looking up at Teddy. The smoke wreathing round the older boy made him look almost ethereal. How had James not noticed just how attractive Teddy was in all the time they had spent together?

Lost in his inner musings, James did not notice Teddy turn around at the sound of his sigh. He also didn't notice when the Hufflepuff moved to stand in front of his stool. But he _did_ notice when Teddy put one hand on his shoulder, lifted his chin up, and dipped his head to kiss him.

Their lips met without any obstruction and James frowned slightly. He had been ready to pull the masks off of both of their faces. _Oh, we forgot the masks—_

But James' thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as Teddy's kiss turned firmer, more passionate. Logic could wait until later. For now, he belonged to the boy in front of him.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe we actually did that!" Rose screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "He'll never look at us now!"

"What's the big deal anyway, Rosie? It's not like you liked the bloody bastard _for real_ or anything, right?" James teased.

Twin blushes appeared on the faces of Albus and Rose.

"Oh Merlin! No, no way! You two actually _like_ the blond prat?" exclaimed James.

Teddy moved to steady James, who was swaying as if he were on the verge of fainting. "Well, that certainly changes everything," he muttered, shocked.

James glared at him. "You think? My own brother…"

It would seem that fate really hated them, as none other than Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy walked by, smirking as if he had overheard their conversation.

"Potter, Lupin." The two older males nodded a greeting to the young Malfoy. "Albus, Rose." As he spoke, his smirk grew and Rose and Albus' eyes widened, almost pleading with him. To not embarrass them? To love them? James wasn't sure. "While I do admire your efforts to woo yours truly, I'm afraid you're going to have to try... _harder_." He looked down at the two of them from his slight height advantage with a look of mock sympathy. "Malfoys only settle for the best, and…I think I'll let the two of you figure it out."

And with that he swaggered away _._

 _An ego that big comes only once per generation. There's no mistaking it; the kid is definitely a Malfoy_ , thought James while looking sadly at his lovestruck brother and cousin.

Teddy let go of his shoulders. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Seeing that the two youngsters weren't paying attention, he took his chance and murmured, "You."

The way Teddy's face flushed made the little risk worth it.


End file.
